The Summoner, The Champion, And The Migraines!
by JoshMystic
Summary: What happens when a hyperactive summoner supposedly becomes best friends with the master of all evil? well nothing good for the master of evil that's for sure!
1. Let The Fun Begin!

**Let's be frank i love games of all kinds especially mobas and when i started browsing the LoL fanfiction and saw very little on the tiny master of evil i thought BLASPHEMY so now this will be the tale of how one tiny master of evil became by some strange means of the universe an extremely hyper summoner's favorite champion enjoy!**

Dear High Council,

It is **I VEIGAR THE MASTER OF EVIL!** And i am once again demanding that you **REMOVE THE TINY FROM MY TITLE!** If this demand is once again ignored **I WILL PERSONALLY SQUASH OUT EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!**

Signed With Unadulterated Hatred And Discontent,

**Veigar Master Of Evil!**

Gently placing the quill back into it's place within the jar of ink the gauntlet hand gently picked up the parchment before him looking it over. "Hmm...Yes i do believe this will get my point through!" He shouted as he began to fold it. Upon finishing this he carefully placed it within an envelope then sealed it with a black wax crest. Using his ever so evil and intense magic he heated the wax till it was suitably dry then carefully began to inspect the envelope.

"Normally i would never dare be as careful as i am but this is the final straw if the high council continues to ignore my request i will personally turn them all into ashes!" He shouted before hopping down from his seat envelope in hand. Walking over to his door he stopped to ensure he had everything he would need to deal with not only the high council but all of the other insignificant worms that dared share the same space as him. "Everything seems to be within it's rightful place." He said looking himself over. Assuring that every was indeed there he grabbed his staff which laid resting on the door's frame before grasping the knob and opening the door.

Exiting the room he closed his door behind him but before walking away tapped the knob with his finger causing a low purple glow to emit but only for a moment. "Now any who dare try to learn my secrets will meet a timely demise!" He shouted before walking away. "Veigar!" An all too familiar voice called as he slowly turned around. Sure enough there she was Lulu The Fae Sorceress she was one of the few who ever spoke to him and to be honest if there were no rules against harming people outside of battle she would not be.

"What do you and your little bug want Lulu?" Veigar asked as she ran towards him. "We just wanted to see if you wanted to come and hang out with us and some of the others is all." She said teetering on her tiptoes slightly. "Listen to me once Lulu for i will say no other time i hate every single last one of you miserable pests and the only reason i am here at this god forsaken institute is because that sheriff lady tricked me with a cupcake!" He shouted storming off. "Veigar come on you need to interact with everyone more!" She said chasing after him.

"I do not wish to tarnish myself by associating with the likes of the rest of you!" He shouted walking down the stairs. "Why are you taking the stairs the elevator's just over there!" She said continuing to follow. "If i were to take an elevator then i would risk being in a confined space with people just like you!" He continued to shout as he move faster down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom he quickly opened the door then slammed it shut using his staff to lock it.

"Veigar open this door right now!" Lulu shouted trying to pry open the door. "It sounds as if a small insect is buzzing around they really should spray more often." Was all he said as he walked away.

Elsewhere...

"Oh this is hopeless..." A female summoner said as she looked up from her brochure. This particular summoner is known as Amber an orange haired blue eyed girl who has just recently cleared her entrance exams to take part in the institute of war. Standing at a surprising six feet you would not take her for a beginning summoner if it were not for her beginner robes. "No matter how hard i try i just can't find the information desk why does this map have to be so confusing?" She whined as she looked at her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a lobby of sorts but surprisingly there was hardly anyone there instead just banners of some of the more well known champions hanging from the ceiling such as Garen or Katarina. "They said i would need to go to the desk for my room key and schedule but what good is any of that if i don't even know where to go!" She shouted throwing her arms into the air. And just as all seemed to be void and lost no hope dared to appear in her darkest hour she could hear the sound of feet coming towards her. Looking behind her she could not believe her what her eyes had fell upon.

There he was a tiny man wearing a purple robe and hat wielding a staff that was taller than he was! Whilst in his other hand appeared to be a letter sealed with a wax seal that bore the letter V. Standing there amazed she watched as this tiny man slowly walked over to what appeared to be a mail slot within the wall and drop the letter within. Closing the slot he then turned around but stopped dead in his tracks as his glowing yellow eyes fell upon her.

"And what are you gawking at mortal?!" He asked pointing a menacing finger towards her. Silence filled the air as he stayed in this pose until he received an answer. But what happened next could only be described as the universe wanting to punish him for all his misdeeds. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She shouted before tackling him.

"LET GO OF ME VILE WOMAN DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!" Veigar shouted as she rubbed her cheek on him. "AND YOU SOUND SOOOOO ADORABLE YOU ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS THING EVER!" She continued to shout as she snuggled him. Veigar in this moment could feel his left eye twitch and a blood vessel in his brain snap upon hearing that god awful word. "P-precious? YOU THINK OF ME AS PRECIOUS?! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" He shouted as he raised his staff into the air.

But before he could bring down his almighty staff she suddenly stood bring him along with her. "You must know your way around here you can help me find the information desk!" She said walking away with him in her arms. "NO I REFUSE TO BE APART OF ANYTHING RELATING TO YOU NOW RELEASE ME YOU WENCH!" He shouted struggling against her grip. "Aww you're so cute i think i'll call you squishy you and me are going to be the best of friends!" She said.

And it was then as the sheer amount of anger boiling within Veigar caused him to blackout marking the beginning of what would soon be a neverending hell for the master of all evil.

**Well that happened anyway let me know what you guys thought about this in some reviews until next time CYA**


	2. Well That Happened!

**Concerning a guest review let me inform you even though i strive to be a writer grammar and punctuation not my strong suit so until i get a new Laptop and MW sad to say errors will occur so if that's a huge pet peeve for some of you then turn away if not ENJOY**

Laughter the very word brought anger upon him but the sound of such was one of the many things that could cause him endless rage. So how do you think Veigar master of all evil felt when the first thing he heard awakening from his unconsciousness was that very thing? As the darkness faded from him and his eyes slowly opened instead of seeing the darkness and utter pleasantness of his abode he saw summoners and champions alike pointing and laughing. Now upon seeing such he would have undoubtedly destroyed all within his sight savoring their cries of agony as well as their blood filled pleas for mercy.

But unfortunately for the yordle he could not move his arms nor could he move his body and upon looking upward he discovered the cause of such. "And when i found him he was throwing this tantrum which made him look even more adorable!" Were the words that dared to escape the isolant wench's mouth the same wench mind you that had caused him to lose consciousness in the first place! Just as all who stood around her were about to release another wave of laughter they all one by one began to notice that he was no longer in slumber and thus immediately closed their mouths. "Huh is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at him herself only to gasp upon the discovery.

"Oh my gosh you're finally awake!" She shouted holding him out in front of her not seeming to notice that his once golden eyes had somehow turned into the deepest of red. As he shook slightly within her grasp the crowd began to inch away step by step some grabbing onto each other fearing what was to happen next. Slowly he raised his staff the purple gem residing on top began to emit an ever growing light of the same color. "DO YOU REALISE WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?!" He shouted with such power that it blew the few strands of hair resting on her shoulders away.

"Of course i do silly you're Squishy!" She responded causing his right eye to twitch. Having destroyed what little restrain he had left Veigar let loose a blood curdling scream before covering the whole room in a purplish glow. "YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR THE REST OF ALL ETERNITY YOU MORONIC IMBECILE!" He shouted before bringing down his staff towards her. Just as it seemed that they would all soon perish at the hands of Veigar a familiar voice broke through the shrieks and cries of the crowd.

"VEIGAR YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Lulu shouted stepping out from behind a few terrified onlookers. Stopping himself Veigar slowly turned towards his fellow yordle only to reveal that purple flames now consumed his red eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FAE SORCERESS I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF TEACHING THIS INSOLENT MORTAL A LESSON!" He shouted. Unphased Lulu walked directly under him staring straight into his burning eyes before speaking "You will NOT kill this lady!" She shouted.

"AND WHAT IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM DOING SO?!" He retorted keeping the staff firmly in place. "Because if you do then the high council will never consider changing your title they'll keep it the way it is as a punishment!" She stated. To the surprise of all this one statement seemed to calm the master of evil even bring his eyes back to their normal coloration. "Hmm...That would be the worse thing they could do..." He trailed off rubbing his chin.

"Exactly and i promise that if you don't kill her i will start to submit my own complaint forms that way there will be two of us wanting to get it changed increasing your chances." Lulu said. For what seemed like eternity Veigar seemed to ponder this keeping his staff dangerously close to Amber's face until finally a sigh escaped him. "You have bested me this time fae sorceress your offer is one i cannot refuse." He said. And thus with that said he pulled his staff away taking with it the purple glow that had consumed the room.

And as the cheers and cries of joy from all who surrounded them filled the air they were immediately silenced from a particular outburst. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO AMAZING SQUISHY!" Amber shouted wide eyed and grinning. Time seemed to freeze as everyone suddenly stopped processing what she had just done. Slowly facing her once again everyone's hearts seemed to stop fearing that the continuation of their lives had been taken from them once more.

But what was said next nearly caused what would have been the feared moment of their lives to be one of the greatest astoundment. "You find me amazing?" Veigar questioned not a hint of anger within his voice. "Well of course i mean first off yer adorable, secondly you are the absolute coolest person i have ever met, and finally your magic is so powerful it turned the room purple which was awesome!" She answered keeping her grin. Studying her face carefully for a brief moment Veigar held up his hand pointing towards her.

"You are now my summoner no one else's you will do as i say, follow my rules, and if you dare try to ditch me i will personally disintegrate you." He stated. Gasping she quickly hugged him tightly burying his face within her cleavage. "I GET TO BE YOUR PERSONAL SUMMONER THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!" She shouted. "FIRST RULE DO NOT SUFFOCATE YOUR NEW MASTER!" He shouted causing her to hold him outward.

"Sorry i'm just so happy and excited!" She said spinning around. "SECOND RULE DO NOT SPIN YOUR MASTER!" He shouted again holding onto his hat. Stopping immediately she gently placed him back on the ground "Sorry Squishy." She said. Readjusting his hat he looked up towards her "Third rule no more nicknames unless i approve!" He said slamming his staff on the ground.

"Aww okay if you say so." she said earning a nod. "Good now you since you are my summoner you will be staying within my quarters that way if i request your aid i will have it immediately and there is no debate." He said. "OH MY GOD I GET TO STAY WITH YOU YAY!" She shouted hopping up and down. "Yes now since you no longer require the information desk let us retreat to my room that way you may get acquainted." He said.

As they began to walk away everyone within the room even Lulu herself had their jaws dropped and eyes wide in complete and utter shocked at what they had just witnessed.

**Well chapter two is here and if you have any complaints too bad i liked it anyway though Review blah blah blah PEACE**


	3. Your News Right Now!

**Hey guess who left another review? yeah the guest i mentioned last time listen mystery guest i meant no offense by what i said last time i was simply stating some facts i do appreciate critiques but as i said before i cannot do anything about them even if i were to slowly read every single line of the story i'm just not capable of fixing grammatical or punctuation marks of the very specific kind so i guess thank you for taking the time to make a constructive criticism and hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!**

"Here is your new home if you do not immediately enjoy it then that must suck because nothing shall change!" Veigar shouted as he entered his abode. Still wide eyed from the not so long ago event Amber stepped slowly into the room only to somehow as if by magic increase the size of her eyes. "Oh my god it's like something from the lord of the rings amazing!" She shouted. "Rule number three hundred and seventy two no shouting in here unless permitted by me!" He shouted walking over to his couch.

"No offense master but i don't think i can remember all of these rules." She said following. "Which is why you will have this." He replied holding up a parchment. Upon this parchment were the rules he had given to her in the short amount of time. "This is an enchanted parchment which shall only respond to your voice when you require it's presence simply say so and when you wish it to go away it will." He said handing it to her.

"You just keep getting more awesome by the second!" She exclaimed taking the parchment from his hand. "It's basically indestructible only i can destroy it also any new rules i make will be automatically added and if i am having a day filled with pure joy and utter ludicrousy i MIGHT remove one!" He stated sitting down. "Thank you master!" She replied sitting next to him.

Reaching over to the table that had the honor of having his feet rest atop it's surface he picked up the television's remote control before pressing the button of activation. Upon pressing the button of activation the television's screen immediately lit not daring to delay even a second for in fear of it's master's wrath. Beginning to rapidly press the buttons of transference Veigar only glared at a channel for a second giving but one chance to gain his attention. After pressing the buttons of transference for the thirtieth time did he find a channel that indeed caught his eye.

"And in League news a surprising turn of events occurred when the tiny master of evil Veigar appeared to have claimed a summoner for his own personal use." The news anchor stated. "Wow we're on tv!" Amber said leaning in to pay better attention. "We now go live to the League's lobby for live coverage." He said turning to look to his left. "HELLO LADIES! And the rest of you guys you are coming in live to primetime Draven!" Draven shouted as he kicked his legs atop of his desk.

"Stop screwing around you dumbass!" Darius shouted using his axe to pull his brother away from the camera's view. "Sorry for this mam' feel free to keep the desk as an apology." Darius said helping the ACTUAL reporter to the seat. "If you don't mind me asking sir Darius how is he your brother? you act nothing alike." She said sitting down. "Miss i have always wondered that since his first birthday when he gave himself a gift." He replied walking away.

"I may be the master of all things wicked but i had no part in making that dumbass his life torture." Veigar said crossing his legs. Clearing her throat the reporter returned her view to the camera before speaking. "Sorry for that little fiasco everyone but on with the the story we have several eyewitness who saw first hand what could possibly be the first ever exclusive summoner champion relationship." She said.

"Many of the eyewitnesses would prefer to refrain from this session however we do have a few who would like to give their own opinions on the matter." She continued turning to her right. Walking over with a chair Garen the might of Demacia gently placed it down before proceeding to sit. "Thank you for your time sir Garen." She said earning a nod in response. "It is nothing miss in all honesty i don't believe anyone saw it coming first this woman walks in with Veigar in her arms, then he nearly kills us all, and it ends with him making her his private summoner!" He said.

"If i didn't know it was true i don't believe i could give that story any merit sir Garen." She said as he nodded once more. "Indeed Veigar has always been one of the more reclusive champions he has been since day one and to think he would do something as unexpected as this is a shock to everyone." He said. "Well i thank you for your time sir Garen as well as allowing yourself to be a part of this news broadcast." She said as he stood. "Think nothing of it miss it was all my pleasure." He said shaking her hand before walking away.

"And there you have it coming straight from the might of Demacia himself Veigar has indeed taken on a personal summoner we will report back to you when more details come to light." She said looking towards the camera. "Thank you now in other news no word from the high council as to what they plan to do considering they have had numerous quarrels with the tiny master of evil. as to date" The anchor said as the screen solely focused on him. Before he was able to even speak another word the television suddenly combusted. Jumping back from shock Amber slowly looked over to her left to check on her master.

Sitting there right eye twitching Veigar had his right hand raised as the palm slowly lost a purple glow. "H-he called me tiny on the television!" He shouted clenching his hand. "Don't worry about it mater what you should be worried about is outside that door!" Amber said earning his attention. "What do you mean?" He asked unsure of her reasoning.

"Think about it the institute as well as other champions are gonna wanna bother you and maybe even fight with you after hearing that i think it was only Garen, Master Yi, and Teemo who were in the room before Lulu showed up." She said. Moving his hand to his chin he began to ponder her statement it was true many champions might grow jealous or even feel hate such as that moron Draven and the institute would surely become a pain. "You are right we must prepare for an onslaught barricade the door and the windows!" He shouted hopping from his seat. "Aye Aye sir!" She said jumping up and saluting him.

And thus the master of evil and his new summoner began to turn his once comfy dorm into a comfy fortress.

**Whelp that's it for this chap and a few things ONE do not hate draven TWO everything in Veigar's possession will have a cool name hence the buttons on the remote CUCUMBER...actually that's pretty much it so um yeah CYA!**


	4. Where's Sears When Ya Need it?

**sorry for bein away lose creative spark from time to time so yeah anyway someone's gettin a nice surprise visit from one of the few people he actually likes!**

"The perimeter is secure sir!" Amber said with a salute. What was once a nice comfy lair of doom was quickly converted into a fortress of doom what was the difference you might ask? it's simple MORE DOOM! All thanks to the ingenious and flawless leadership of Baron Von Veigar.

"Excellent soldier now when those mindless fools try to pester me about what has recently occurred they will be met with swift and utter destruction!" He pronounced raising his hand. "Sir might i ask why you had to change clothes?" She asked the master of evil as he looked at her strangely. " WE ARE AT WAR I HAVE TO DRESS APPROPRIATELY!" He shouted slamming the bottom of his staff on the floor.

"Sorry sir of course sir!" She said saluting once more. It was weird the once ditzy summoner had easily been converted into a die hard soldier hard to think that a simple change of setting was all he needed. Just as he was about to give her another wave of relentless orders they heard footsteps from in the hall approaching the door. "SIR WE HAVE AN UNKNOWN ASSAILANT!" She shouted causing him to facepalm.

"I can hear the footsteps myself private TO YOUR STATION!" He demanded. Following her orders Amber quickly got next to the doorway placing a chair underneath the handle of the door before grabbing ahold of frying pan holding it to her chest. As for Veigar he grabbed the bat of bludgeoning from it's place on the floor he walked to the other side of the doorway holding it firmly. Slowly but sure the footsteps had stopped outside of his door just as they assumed but instead of hearing a voice that beckoned for punishment they heard something well different.

"I don't think this is a good idea i think we should just give him space." A female voice said in a somewhat goofy tone. "Oh shut up fishbones what do you know? you wanted me to clean up my room like are you serious?" The same voice said but in what seemed to be her normal tone. "Sir what do we do?" Amber whispered looking down at Veigar only to be confused by the sudden relief that seemed to take him. "At ease soldier it is an ally." He replied lowering his weapon.

"But what if he doesn't want to see you now?" The voice asked in the goofy tone. "Well too bad cause i wanna see him!" The voice shouted before they heard the sound of footsteps rapidly leaving the door. "On the count of three soldier i want you to open the door." Veigar instructed carefully removing the chair. Amber nodded bracing herself to fling the door open at the given moment just as the footsteps seemed to disappear,

"One..."He started as he pressed his small head against the door. "Two..."He continued as he could faintly hear what appeared to be someone lightly hopping up and down. "THREE!" He shouted stepping to the side just as Amber flung the door open.

Not even a millisecond later in place of the door was a pale skinned girl with long locks of blue hair wearing a very unique attire accompanied by a rocket launcher and minigun on her backside came flying into the room doing what appeared to be some sort of karate kick. Now if the door was there it would have been kicked opened easily but because it was not she went flying straight through the doorway and into the kitchen. Closing the door as soon as she entered Amber was shocked at what she had just witnessed. "Um..." Was all she could muster just as a pot came rolling from the kitchen's doorway.

"Stay here." Veigar commanded as he entered his kitchen. Looking around everything seemed to be normal that is until he looked at his fridge where there were a few things out of the ordinary about it. The first was probably the huge hole within the door, the second that many stray groceries now lay all over the floor, and the most obvious of all was the same girl who came flying in was now sitting in his fridge that's right IN his fridge eating a piece of cheese. "Why are you eating my cheese in my refrigerator Jinx?" Veigar added as she swallowed down a bite.

"Well i'm currently sitting in it so i guess that makes it MY fridge now and MY cheese huh?" She asked taking another bite. Now take note that if this were any other person he would not have even asked them what they were doing but this was no regular individual but instead someone who could appreciate chaos as much as he. "Well truth be told i would not want a broken fridge." He said picking an apple up from the floor. "See? I am doing you a favor by claiming ownership yer welcome." She said finishing off her dairy snack.

"So what do i owe the pleasure?" Veigar questioned rubbing the apple on his apparel before taking a bite. "I wanted to meet yer new slave that and the whole place is a buzz about it!" She exclaimed waving her hands around for emphasis. "Well let's get a few things covered first my slave is an airhead but very loyal, next i do not care if the place is buzzing or not this is my personal business and none of theirs, and finally now that you have broken my fridge i will need to get a new one." He said continuing to snack upon the fruit. "I could always steal Vi's she's used to it by now." Jinx said earning a curious gaze from the yordle.

"You steal her fridge?" He questioned as chuckled. "Nah more like just loot it fer food when i feel like it but it's pretty much the same thing." She answered waving one of her locks from her face, "Well be that as it may i still do not wish to own some other being's fridge i want my own which is why i must bid you farewell for now as i take my slave and i to the store to purchase a new one!" He exclaimed finishing his apple upon which tossing it into the trash. "OH! Can i come pretty please? they always let me take whatever i want because they don't want me to feed'em to pow pow!" She pleaded holding her hands together.

"Well if i can get a fridge for free without having to terrify their souls and cause them to cry like infants i have no problem." He said slamming his staff's bottom upon the floor which in turn changed his attire back to normal. Walking out of the kitchen Veigar quickly explained the situation to Amber who upon hearing this squealed with joy. "YAY I GET TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU THIS IS AMAZING!" She shouted. "What was one of the rules?" He asked looking directly at her.

"No getting hyperactive unless i've been overdosed with caffeine and or sugar." She answered. "Very good now onward my cohorts to our local appliance store!" He shouted pointing his staff towards the door. And just like that a summoner, a yordle, and a psychopathic criminal went to the appliance store within the institute. Sounds like one of those rebi jokes huh?

**Until next time CYA!**


	5. The Epic Appliance Store Saga Part One!

**Here's next chap and like before our tiny protagonist with his cohorts shall encounter an ally in the strange world known...AS THE APPLIANCE STORE!**

"So...this is the place?" Veigar asked as he, Jinx, and Amber all stood outside the institute's own personal electronics store. "Yup you can get everything from laptops to microwaves and pretty much whatever else ya need." Jinx answered looking at the entryway. "What're we waiting for exactly?" Amber questioned cocking her head to the side as she stood just looked at the entrance. "These idiots are all gawking i am giving them a mental count to ten before i rain hell upon them." Veigar answered.

"Wait by mental do you mean that you're thinking it but they don't know?" Amber questioned. "Yes and i'm already at six." He answered once more lightly tapping his fingers on his staff. "That seems a little unfair." Amber pointed out. "Well of course i wouldn't dare give them a fair chance after bothering me." He replied.

Upon reaching the number ten within his evil mind Veigar snapped his fingers once just as everyone who looked on from a distance seemed to go wide eyed before running away. "What'd ya do to'em?" Jinx asked scratching her head from confusion. "Simple i caused them to lose all bladder and bowel control for a brief moment allowing them to soil themselves with no control over it." He answered as she burst into laughter. "OH MY GOD THAT IS SOOOOOO AWESOME WE NEED TO DO THAT TO VI AND CAIT SOMETIME!" She shouted between her laughs.

"Anyway we've wasted enough time with this ridiculousness onward towards the store!" He proclaimed before marching in both of the females in tow. Looking around they all seemed to notice a lack of people perhaps Veigar had underestimated the range of his spell. "Should we come back later?" Amber asked looking for any signs of any living thing around but not finding anything. "Nonsense even if i must steal one i shall have my fridge!" He shouted in response.

"Now yer talking my language buddy!" Jinx shouted lightly patting the yordle on the back of his head. "Now i do not know of the fridge's location so i will find it myself you two do whatever." He stated before walking away. "Oh i am SO going to steal some coffeemakers!" Jinx said before running off. There she stood now all alone confused and unsure of what to do Amber simply stood there pondering.

"I guess i'll just look around." She said with a shrug walking off on her own.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmm..." Was the only sound that emitted from the strange being who stared on at countless shelves filled with saws of all kinds from chainsaws to buzzsaws. The strange being in question was a being many would not believe to find within this particular store let alone looking at a bunch of saws which mind you are a for of electronic machinery at least some are. But back to the being in short he was very tall wore a long black coat and appeared to be in every sense of the word dead. The most interesting part of this being could be his skull which was a lit by green flames, or perhaps it was the scythe he twirled in his hand casually as he thought, maybe just maybe though it could be the lantern he also carried on his person which occasionally seemed to moan and scream.

"The chainsaw seems to cause more evisceration but the circular ones might be a bit more precise..." He said rubbing his chin with his free hand. Before however he could continue to think he heard a very loud gasp just as he was suddenly caught within a very tight embrace. "OH MY GOD THRESH WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jinx shouted hugging her ghostly friend. Thresh chuckled at this action simply because ever since they first met on the rift as he a support and her a marksman she immediately wished to become his friend for she found his methods of torture and other sadistic qualities to be as she put it super amazingly rad.

"Well if you must know Jinx i am looking for some new tools to possibly spice of my torture methods and after viewing what mortals call horror films i came to the conclusion that saws of all kinds were the answer to this." He said as she released him. "Well yeah i guess but if you REALLY wanna make'em squeal use electrical shock treatment it works great!" She exclaimed as he could not help but chuckle once more. "And how would YOU know anything of this Jinx?" He asked as she looked away. "Um call it an educated guess?" She answered rubbing the back of her head as she did.

Letting out a light laugh Thresh then took a quick note of his surroundings finally realizing that most of the store's occupants had suddenly vanished. "Jinx are you robbing the store again?" He questioned looking back towards her. "Nope not today ya see I maybe kinda sorta broke Veigar's fridge so we're here to get a new one." She answered. "Ah i see but if i heard correctly he's currently a media hotspot wouldn't he and that new summoner of his get quite the bit of attention?" He asked causing her to laugh aloud. "HA! NO way not after he caused everyone to pretty much crap themselves!" She shouted.

Not even phased by the answer Thresh could not hold back the much more boisterous laughter to escape him for after knowing the master of evil as well as he did he was not surprised that he of all people would do something of that sort. The two continued to share this small bit of laughter until eventually calming themselves getting back to their conversation. "Well if this is the case i believe we should go find him not meaning to offend Veigar but when it comes to things of this nature he could need some assistance." Thresh stated. But before either of them could say another word on the subject a sudden explosion elsewhere in the store caught their attention.

"What was that cause it sure wasn't me!" Jinx shouted looking in the general direction in which it had originated. "Unsure but it would be best if we investigated it hence forth." Thresh said as he and Jinx both made their way to it's location.

**Whelp that's it for this chap but this is only the first part of what is to be known as the great appliance store saga! until next time CYA!**


	6. The Epic Appliance Store Saga Part Two!

**HOOOOOOW MANY MORE FRIENDS CAN EVIL YORDLE HAVE?! the answer is not many however it is not a friend we shall be meeting this time but another very familiar yordle!**

**Elsewhere...**

"Wow this place sure does have a lot of stuff!" Amber shouted as she walked through the aisles. It did not take a lot to impress this woman and the fact one store could have both small space heaters and shrimp ball making devices amazed her to no end. "Oh my gosh is that an ice cone machine?!" She shouted before running over said device. "Wow and it's only twenty bucks! i could get this that way me and Veigar oops! i mean MASTER can have snow cones!" She said before lifting it from it's place.

"Now to just go and pay for it." She said before walking away a bit of confidence in her stride. "I wonder what flavor he'd like? probably grape because he's all about purple." She said touching a finger to her chin. As she continued to try and deduce what the master of evil's favorite flavor she did not notice the small pile of devices piled on top of each other until she bumped into them bring her from her train of thought. "Whoa!" She exclaimed before falling down onto her posterior.

"Ouch that hurt..." She said using her free hand to rub her bottom. "Are you alright miss?" A voice asked as she removed her gaze from her buttocks. Upon doing so her eyes fell upon a small creature covered in head to toe in dark blue fur and what appeared to be engineering clothes while his yellow piercing eyes stared straight into her's. It is in this moment ladies and gentleman that upon their eyes meeting both Amber and this yordle felt two separate things building inside of them.

With Amber it was pure excitement and joy as well as the overwhelming urge to squeal due to the fact that she found this new person before her to be unbelievably adorable. While as for this yordle who was known by his colleagues as Rumble suddenly felt the whole universe disappear to where only he and this woman before him were the only two beings to exist. "Who is this magnificent woman?" Rumble thought to himself unable to pry away from her gaze. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" She suddenly shouted before pulling him into a giant hug in which his face was immediately buried into her cleavage.

Unlike the master of evil who had been in this same situation Rumble did not fight nor struggle but instead felt his blue face go red and his heart speed up to about two hundred miles per hour. "Oh my gosh you are just the cutest thing i have ever seen you got those little goggles and oh you even have that cute little red wagon filled with all your stuff!" She rambled on never easing up on her hold. "S-so soft..." Rumble thought unable to react to what was happening before him. "Oh you were probably gonna go check out huh? You can come with me then but first i'll help you get all of your things back into your wagon okay?" She asked looking down at him.

Slowly looking up he felt his face heat up even more upon seeing her radiant smile that could brighten even the darkest of times in his eyes. "S-sure sounds good." He answered just as she pulled him in for another hug. "Oh that is just great! well we better get a move on!" She said as she released him from her grasp. Something inside of him seemed to shrivel up as she released him from her embrace as if the warmth of her touch was the only thing that could make him feel joy.

Humming to herself she stood up and began to place all of the fallen objects back to their rightful place on his wagon never noticing the way he stared at her. "Why can't i calm myself? i mean she's just a woman but it's like i've been electrocuted!" He thought never breaking away from her. But before anymore thoughts could enter his mind he was brought back to reality upon hearing her gasp. "Oh no the snow cone machine it broke!" She said picking up what remained of said device.

"Now i'll have to pay for a broken snow cone maker and master will probably punish me." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. That's when it hit him as hard as a locomotive upon hearing the word master he remembered what he had heard from Teemo about Veigar acquiring a personal summoner. And the thought of this woman being punished by that twisted yordle filled him with such a fiery passion that nothing could hope to extinguish. "I won't let Veigar hurt her in any way!" He thought before looking up towards her.

"Miss if you would like i could fix that for you i'm good with machines." He said causing her once saddened expression to be filled with hope. "Y-you mean it?" She asked rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Of course i mean you were walking in the open aisle i should've paid better attention it's the least i could do for you." He answered smiling as he did. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE MY HERO!" She said before hugging him once again.

"As long as you're safe that's all that matters." He thought to himself enjoying the embrace. Suddenly with no warning however the whole building shook as a violent explosion erupted from elsewhere within the store. "Whoa what was that?" She asked looking around to try and spot the cause of such a noise. "No doubt Veigar is up to no good as usual." Rumble muttered as smoke began to rise above the aisles.

"Master might be in trouble! Sorry but i have to go now i hope we'll run into each other again!" She shouted before setting him down with the snow cone maker and running off. Only glancing down at the broken machine he now held for a moment he looked back up in the direction she had ran that fiery passion growing ever so larger. "No matter what i won't let him hurt you." He said before grabbing his wagon and following the broken device in tow.

**So yeah this is something that's gonna happen NOT Amber X Rumble ya pervs i mean a bunch of different champs falling head over heals for her and she being utterly oblivious to their affections except for Draven's because let's be honest he couldn't be more obvious if he wore a neon sign well anyway hope ya enjoyed the exciting conclusion to this saga is at hand!**


	7. The Epic Appliance Store Saga Finale!

**Next chap here we go!**

**Meanwhile...**

"No i do not want an energy efficient refrigerator i want one that will guzzle down the institute's power!" Veigar shouted kicking the appliance. For five minutes now Veigar master of all evil has spent his time searching for the absolute perfect refrigerator but instead all he found were hippy created devices that couldn't cause a blackout if they tried. "Is it too much to ask for a refrigerator that can bring doom to my enemies i mean really this eco friendly crap is disgusting!" He shouted.

Sighing in defeat Veigar began to walk away feeling as though the quest to find the perfect refrigerator would not be accomplished. But as he was about to reach the end of the aisle a spark of genius came to his mind causing him to halt. "Why did i not think of this before if the perfect fridge does not exist then i shall simply make it!" He exclaimed turning back to the appliances. "But why stop there why not make two perfect fridges or better yet a whole legion!" He exclaimed as he raised his staff above his head.

"Time to bring my legion of refrigerated doom to life!" He shouted before bringing down his staff. Upon making contact with the floor Veigar's staff sent forth purple bolts of magical energy all of which were heading straight for the fridges. "Yes yes come to life my minions and we shall rule the institute!" He shouted before breaking into a fit of maniacal laughter. First they shook, then they glowed, and finally as the purple light emitting from each of them grew to blinding proportions the energy became to much for them to handle and thus resulted in a purple colored electrical explosion.

Smoke filled the air covering everything in the nearby area in soot which included the master of evil. "Note to self don't go overboard next time." Veigar said as he huffed out a puff of smoke. Dusting himself off he walked over to the now broken remains of the refrigerators letting out a heavy sigh. "Well there goes my legion of doom oh well can always try again later right now i need to go and order a new fridge." He said before walking away.

But as he walked away the broken pieces that lay scattered across the floor began to shake before flying towards the middle of the aisle. Slowly each and every piece began to connect forming into a massive figure that cast a shadow which loomed over Veigar. "Where did this shade come from?" He asked while turning around. After having turned all the way around Veigar saw a now ten foot creature that appeared to be made from the refrigerator parts.

As the final pieces came together and formed the head the creature's eyes opened revealing a purplish glow that resembled the energy Veigar had used. "My god instead of a legion of doom i created a monster of doom!" Vegair said staring up at his creation. Looking down at Veigar to meet his golden eyes with his own the creature began to reach for him only to have his hand slapped away by Veigar's staff. "No you are not allowed to touch me minion only i am allowed to touch me!" Veigar said.

It's face turning into one of anger the creature roared at Veigar before throwing a punch in his direction. "What do you think you are doing you mindless fool?!" Veigar asked jumping out of the way. Continuing it's roar of anger the creature swung it's arm towards him hoping to land the blow. But before Veigar could counter with his own magic the arm of the creature suddenly exploded causing it to rear back while holding it's now destroyed appendage.

"Hey Veigar need some help?" Jinx asked from down the aisle while holding fishbones. "Although i could handle the situation i suppose you can assist me but i want the killing blow!" He said. "Fine with me hey Thresh you want in?" She asked as the spectre came forward. "Although it is not flesh and bone i believe i could still get some satisfaction from this." He said twirling his scythe around.

Taking it's gaze from it's ruined arm the creature noticed how it was out numbered so to even the odds it fired a blast of purple energy towards the washer and dryer section. As the energy hit the appliances much like the creature they shook before each one of them began to explode causing pieces to fly everywhere. "What the hell is it doing?!" Jinx questioned. "Bringing some friends to this party." Veigar said as the pieces began fly back to the remains of the appliances.

Soon enough they had not one nor two or even three more creatures to deal with but instead ten causing their number advantage to be quickly eradicated. "It is safe to say i didn't expect this." Thresh said as the creatures began their advance. "Well too bad Threshy because it's either kill or be killed now!" Jinx shouted before switching out Fishbones for Pow Pow then proceeding to fire away Releasing metallic screams all of the creatures charged straight for the duo leaving Veigar to deal with his original creation.

"You think you can use MY power the very same power i GAVE you to destroy me?!" He shouted pointing his staff at the creature as he did. Responding with another roar the behemoth charged towards Veigar bringing back it's remaining arm. "YOU WILL DIE FOR SUCH IGNORANCE!" He shouted before firing a ball of energy towards it's direction. Unable to dodge the sphere due to it's speed the monster took it head on resulting in another powerful explosion.

Bit and pieces of the creature went flying all over most of which became lodged into other devices. "And THAT is why you do not mess with Veigar master of evil!" He shouted striking a triumphant pose. Unfortunately for him however the moment was short lived as the entire building began to violently shake. "W-what the hell is happening?!" Jinx asked her speech being stuttered due to the vibrations.

"It appears that this was just the welcoming committee." Thresh answered before slashing one of the current beasts in half. As the intensity of the vibrations grew all of the pieces of the original creature began to glow before causing several more explosions all throughout the store. One by one each appliance that had exploded began to reform into electronic monstrosities with some of their pieces having been lodged into other devices continuing the cycle. "We're gonna need bigger guns!" Jinx shouted as a horde of the creatures began to form.

"Nonsense we need no other weaponry then what we currently possess simply fight with everything you've got!" Veigar shouted as he joined his colleagues at their side. "Normally i'd agree with you Veigar but this might be the time when i have to disagree." Thresh said as the horde began to draw closer. "Nonsense with my power, your skill, and Jinx's brutality we can easily out fight these things!" Veigar shouted. As the trio readied their weapons the leading creature let out a horrific scream before all of them ran forward.

Being the first to act Jinx removed some of the flame chompers from he belt before tossing them at the horde hoping to keep them at bay for a while longer. "Chew on that you tin cans!" She shouted as they ran straight into the trap. Although a few had their movements hindered the rest of the horde barreled past them continuing their advance on the group. "Ah shit!" She said before firing away with Pow Pow.

"Thresh follow my lead!" Veigar shouted as he summoned his entrapment around the creatures. Nodding in response Thresh then summoned his box in perfect alignment with Veigar's even horizon causing all who passed through the barriers to be both stunned and damaged. "Ha we have bested you mindless monsters!" Veigar shouted triumphantly. "Um Veigar you might wanna reconsider that." Jinx said as she looked around.

While in the heat of the moment our trio had forgotten that all of the other electronics in the store had also been transformed meaning that they were quickly being surrounded. "It seems i have underestimated our foe." Veigar said as they stood back to back. "Even if we don't miss a single attack by their sheer number advantage they'll reach us eventually." Thresh said. "Well it's been nice knowing you guys hey Thresh when we get to the shadow isles can we crash at your place?" Jinx asked.

"For you my friends my door shall be open even in death." He answered as their impending doom closed in. "No one's dying on my watch!" A voice from within the horde shouted just as a barrage of missiles came crashing down on the horde. All heads turned to face it's direction where everyone was greeted by the sight of Rumble and amber who were both riding in Rumble's suit. "Amber is that you in there?!" Veigar asked shocked by the sight before him.

"Hi master i met this really nice yordle while walking around!" She answered pointing to Rumble. "I hate to break up your little talk but that sudden attack kinda pissed them off." Jinx said as the monsters attention was back to them. "Don't worry guys Rumble is gonna kick their butts right Rumble?" Amber asked looking towards the now blushing yordle. "Right don't worry guys i got this!" He shouted before activating flame spitter.

Increasing the temperature output of the weapon the flames became hot enough to melt the metal the creatures were made of turning them slowly into metal puddles. "Hey no fair i wanna destroy some too!" Jinx said as she began to blast them apart. "If you can't beat them it's best to join them." Thresh said as he tore through their bodies like they were paper. "Fools i shall show you all that i possess the greatest power of you all!" Veigar shouted before firing away blasts.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Aww it's over already?" Jinx asked as she lowered Pop Pow. It took exactly five hours but soon enough every electronic monstrosity had been destroyed leaving nothing but ruined products in a now ruined store. "Although i didn't get the fridge i wanted at least today wasn't wasted." Veigar said kicking away some metal. "Agreed today was quite enjoyable we should do this more often." Thresh said as he put away his scythe.

"Master are you okay?!" Amber asked as she hopped out of Rumble's suit and ran over. "I'm fine Amber did you have doubts in me?" He asked staring into her eyes. "Well of course not but still i wanted to make sure you didn't have any kind of cuts or bruises!" She answered. "Well i'll give you credit for showing concern for me but don't make a habit of it understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" She said before giving him a salute. "Now that the creatures have been dealt with there's still the issue of whose going to pay for the damages you know." Rumble said causing Veigar to laugh. "Please you little ball of fluff i have no intentions of paying for this it is their fault for not having a suitable fridge for me." Veigar said before walking away. "You can't do that do you know how much money this is going to cost the institute?!" Rumble asked standing up from his seat.

"You act as if i care about those pathetic mortals when in reality they could die for all i care." Veigar answered continuing to walk. "Wait master what're we gonna do now?" Amber asked as she caught up to him. "Simple we're going to go home, order a worthy fridge off of the internet, and relax for the rest of the day by watching movies." Veigar answered. "You're gonna watch movies? i am SO in!" Jinx said running after them.

"Well my saws were destroyed in the process so i guess i can join you all as well." Thresh said before following. Staring at the group Rumble's eyes landed upon Amber who after thinking for a moment realized she would be alone with a wanted felon, a psychopathic warden, and an evil sorcerer. "H-hey wait up i still need to fix your snow cone machine Amber!" He shouted before running after them with the device in hand. "You had a snow cone machine?" Veigar asked looking towards her.

"Well i wanted to get it for you so i could make you one and so i could find out what your favorite flavor is." Amber answered. Contemplating what he had just head Veigar rubbed his chin for a brief moment before speaking. "I demand a grape flavored snow cone when we get back." He said. And on that final note they all headed towards Veigar's room where they spent the rest of day watching movies and eating snow cones.

**Well here's to the conclusion of this arc hope yall had fun until next time peace!**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT 1

**Okay so obviously by the name of this chap this is not an actual chapter i just wanted to put this up because many readers on all of my stories have said to me the same thing pretty much in a review so i want to cover it right now.**

**1. The grammatical errors i know exist but believe it or not i can't do anything about those although i strive to be a writer i can't deal with commas or anything else like that involving grammar for when i try to do things like that i begin to get a bit paranoid and start rewriting a bunch of the story based on it so i am sorry i am so batshit crazy and that these grammatical errors are kinda an eyesore so if this will continue to be a problem for you might as well walk away.**

**2. concerning an individual who gave me a wonderful review on my story "Fazebears and Friendship" I thank you for the advice with the dialogue and i would like to take the time right now to show you all what the dialogue is going to look like in future legit chapters.**

**Paragraph: dncjiasfojwjovfbwqobfjib vdjk qbvojew voweqbvobq vobqwojv oudwqnvqoj bvojnbdalvbqoj**

**Dialogue: "Blah blah blah blah blah blah"**

**what is the difference you may ask? simple any non dialogue paragraphs shall remain the same while if a character talks those following lines will be separate from the paragraph if this is not what the reviewer meant well i'm sorry i'm stupid.**

**3. as you probably know many times there might be a spelling error, missing letters and/or words, and etc i apologise for this for most of the time when i write these it's late at night and i just type and submit i will be going through all the chapters and fixing these issues but it will take a while.**

**I thank you for dealing with this non chapter as all chapters for all my stories shall arrive very soon so thank you once more for dealing with my shit and until next time peace!**


	9. A Long Day Awaits Part 1

**If you think things have been wild for the master of evil so far wait till you read this!**

Sleep one of the few things that can actually bring joy to Veigar outside of evil and destruction. Something about the silence and stillness of it made him feel unusually happy. But today's slumber was different instead of being happy whilst sleeping he felt annoyed as if there were a fly buzzing around his head. Not only that but for some odd reason the fly sounded like a woman humming.

"If i open my eyes and see something i do not like i am NOT going to be happy." Veigar thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

Coming out of his sleep the first thing Veigar saw was his ceiling which was a good sign but after moving his eyes around he noticed near the top of his vision he could see a few strands of orange hair.

"Amber what do you think you are doing?" He asked as the humming ceased.

"Oh good morning master you looked SO cute and cuddly in your sleep so i just had to sit by you!" She answered.

"I meant the humming you twat." He replied.

"Oh well i thought it would help you sleep better is all." She said.

Willing himself into an upright position Veigar slowly turned to face his slave who for some reason was wearing pajamas with little sheep on them.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" He asked trying to process the image before him.

"These are my PJs!" She answered while smiling.

"...I need coffee." Was all he said before hopping out of his bed and proceeding to the door.

"Master wait i already made you some!" She said causing him to stop.

Turning around to face his slave it turned out she in fact had made him a whole pot of coffee that rested on his bedside table while she was holding his "#1 Villain!" mug. Walking back over he took the mug from her grasp beginning to look over the contents.

"It's black with one sugar and a pinch of cinnamon!" She said.

"How do you know how i like my coffee?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Oh because Lulu dropped by earlier wanting to see you so when i let her in she told me!" She answered.

Time seemed to stand still at that very moment as his right eye began to spastically twitch.

"Y-you let Lulu into my abode?!" He asked.

"Well yeah she said she was a friend of yours she should still be in the living room." She answered pointing at the door.

Not wasting anymore time Veigar bolted straight for the door flinging it open only to reveal a horrific sight. His once dark and brooding living space had been repainted, refurnished, and redone in every possible way making it into a bright and cheery space. Standing there in utter shock and horror Veigar didn't notice the culprit behind it all walk up right next to him.

"Good morning Veigar how do you like you new living room it was way too gloomy before so i fixed it!" Lulu said while smiling.

" *GASP* IT'S AMAZING!" Amber said as she ran out of the bedroom.

"Aw thanks Amber want me to show you all of the changes?" Lulu asked.

"Of course i do!" Amber answered filled with excitement.

Soon enough both women were talking and chatting away about how the living space had been improved never caring to notice how Veigar was foaming at the mouth.

**Later...**

"You didn't have to hit so hard..." Amber whimpered as she rubbed the top of her head.

After possibly the most horrible morning to ever after to him Veigar using his magic teleported the Fae sorceress to a dumpster while giving his slave a thrashing to the noggin.

"If you EVER allow something like that to happen again i will do more than just hit you!" He shouted.

"Yes sir..." She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"If you're going to cry over it at least wait until we're in the dining hall so the others will know not anger me." He said before stopping.

Since he still didn't have a refrigerator he was forced to go to the one place he dreaded more than any in the entirety of the universe for his breakfast. That place being the champions mess hall which had two very well crafted wooden doors as it's entryway.

"Like removing a band aid let's get it over with." Veigar muttered as he pulled open the doors and walked in.

Following her master Amber was greeted by the sight of a luxurious dining hall complete with long wooden tables that matched the wooden flooring, extravagant drapes that adorned massive plate glass windows, and finally beautiful chandeliers to accompany the candelabras that rested on the tops of the tables. Continuing to follow her master they made their way to a buffet where Veigar began to construct his breakfast.

"Let's see a few pancakes and some eggs should suffice." Veigar said.

"Amber are you okay?!" Rumble shouted from his table before running over.

His outburst combined with the sudden action caused the champions to direct their attention towards Veigar and Amber as Rumble reached them.

"Huh? Oh hi Rumble!" Amber said looking down towards her friend.

"Morning fluff ball." Veigar mumbled continuing to arrange his meal.

"What happened to you Amber did SOMEONE hit you?" Rumble asked glaring at Veigar.

"Oh this? It's nothing i just did something wrong so master punished me." She answered.

Hearing her answer the rest of the champions looked towards Veigar with Rumble while he had finally achieved his perfect breakfast.

"It's not my recipe but it will do for now." He said before turning around only to see their looks.

"What are all of YOU looking at?" He asked slightly infuriated by the attention.

"How DARE you hit her!" Rumble shouted gaining his attention.

"One she is my slave so i will do anything i want to her, Two she allowed my living room to be changed so she deserved it, and Three get out of my way." Veigar said before pushing Rumble aside as he walked away.

"Your living room was changed so that gives you the right to hit her?!" Rumble asked.

"Don't worry Rumble i'm fine besides master's right i didn't follow rule two hundred and seventy eight never allow non accomplices into his abode." Amber said before following Veigar.

Although stunned by her response Rumble followed Amber hoping to talk some sense into her all the while the other champions watched on with interest.

"Amber please you can't let him do stuff like this Veigar is a psychopath what if next time he punishes you it's worse?!" Rumble asked.

"Then i'll have to make sure i don't do anything bad right master?" Amber asked looking towards Veigar.

"Correct see Rumble that one hit on the head has already set her straight." Veigar said before sitting down at a table.

Having heard enough Rumble walked up to Veigar before grabbing him by his collar looking him straight in the eyes.

"Veigar you are nothing but a jerk just because a room in your dorm got changed you go and hit someone for it now i don't care who you think you are but i will not let you hurt her just because you think you're above the rest of us!" Rumble shouted in his face.

Slowly placing one of his hands onto Rumble's Veigar moved his face closer before speaking.

"You know why i think of myself as better than the rest of you? it's simple really all of you are comfortable with the way things are you could spend the rest of your lives here being the toys of summoners but as for me i wish to achieve something out of life instead of being a mindless little dog like you now go and eat mutt." Veigar said each word laced with venom.

"THAT'S IT!" Rumble shouted before punching Veigar in the face sending him across the floor.

"Master!" Amber said running over to him.

But before she could reach him Veigar raised his right hand issuing for her to stop.

"M-master?" She asked.

Sitting upright everyone in the room was surprised to see blood on Veigar's face from where Rumble had hit him. Touching his hand to his face Veigar slowly brought it to his eyes confirming that he was indeed bleeding. But instead of shouting or even screaming in anger at Rumble Veigar began to chuckle before bursting into a fit of laughter which caused Rumble to grind his teeth,

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" He asked only to receive more laughter.

After a few more minutes of laughter Veigar took in a deep breath before speaking.

"To answer your question MUTT the reason why i laughed is simple by punching me you just proved to not only myself but to everyone else here that you are indeed nothing more than a mindless dog who will result to violence above all else." Veigar answered getting to his feet.

"I will admit that i have been angry before and i will also admit i have resorted to violence as the answer before but something i have never done is resort to violence upon hearing nothing but truth." He said walking over to Rumble.

"I am better, smarter, and more powerful than all of you in this room combined because i am the only one here who will not be restricted by the institute or anyone else i shall do as i want, when i want, and to WHO i want whether it be you, my slave, or even the rest of you for i am Veigar master of all evil." He finished staring into Rumble's eyes.

For the first time Rumble felt fear rise in him normally Veigar would cast some kind of spell if someone had done something like that to him but instead he had kept his calm and for some reason that scared him.

"Now thanks to you and your little act of heroism i have lost my appetite." Veigar said before walking away.

"Oh and Amber since you wish to associate yourself with the likes of that mutt you can stay here and have breakfast with him while i go back to my room and clean myself up." He instructed.

"B-but don't you want me to help?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Trust me when i say this you have helped me enough for today." He answered.

And thus with that final word Veigar left the mess hall leaving Amber standing there on the verge of tears.

**Figured it was about time to show a more darker side of Veigar well hope you enjoyed see ya!**


End file.
